ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rapunzel
How Rapunzel joined the Tourney Rapunzel is not a typical Disney Princess; she carries her blonde hair, which is 70 feet long and has the magical ability to both heal and reverse aging when she sings a special Healing Incantation song. Kidnapped by Mother Gothel when she was still an infant, Rapunzel had been raised and locked away in a tall tower up until her 18th birthday, when she is 'rescued' by Flynn Rider. However, she does view Mother Gothel as her maternal mother despite being kidnapped. Rapunzel spends her time painting, cooking, candle-making, reading, brushing her hair, playing with Pascal, observing the outside world from within the tower, singing, and interacting with Mother Gothel. Being immensely fascinated by the floating lanterns that took place on her birthday every year, Rapunzel begins to develop a sense of curiosity and seeks to fulfill the dream of seeing those "lights in the sky" one day. However, she does not overcome Mother Gothel's strict guardianship and thus has been staying in the tower, longing for the day when her life "begins". How to Unlock In Tourney 1, the following must be completed in order to unlock Rapunzel: *Play 745 matches in the Versus Mode. *Using Doctor Doom, win a Tournament. *Using Guan Suo, play 15 Versus Mode matches For all three methods, you must fight Rapunzel at Hulao Gate. After defeating Rapunzel, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Rapunzel, princess of Corona!" She will be seen right of [Eliza, left of Zatanna, above Squidward, and below King Dedede. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Caresses her long golden hair. After the announcer calls her name Rapunzel whips her hair to the camera. It clears to show Rapunzel up close as she says "It doesn't *just* glow.". Special Attacks Gold Whip (Neutral) Rapunzel leans her head back and whips her long hair out. Frying Fore (Side) Rapunzel takes out a frying pan then does a hard fore swing. Grappling Hair (Up) Rapunzel crouches and extends her hair upwards. If she touches a platofmr edge, she can go there. Hair Twirl (Down) Rapunzel spins herself aorund with her hair out and attacking like a top spin. Hair Explosion (Hyper Smash) Rapunzel shields herself with her hair saying "Go away!" as she charges up with energy. She then unleashes an explosive wave like the Nova Bomb. Her hair will be brunette for a few seconds before reverting back to a long blonde. Hair Dance (Final Smash) Rapunzel dances with her hair attacking as if she were a kabuki dancer. She stops after 12 seconds. Victory Animations #Rapunzel caresses her hair and says "Now you see how my hair is.". #*Rapunzel caresses her hair and says "Maybe we can hang out?". (Cobra victories only) #Rapunzel spins her hair then she giggles and says "Am I too rough?". #*Rapunzel spins her hair then she giggles and says "I could never hope to aspire to that!". (Shin victories only) #*Rapunzel spins her hair then she giggles and says "Stop being too violent now.". (Nina victories only) #Rapunzel crouches and jumps up saying "I did it, mom and dad!". #*Rapunzel crouches and jumps up saying "As I said, you can never again MISUSE my hair!". (Zekrom/Hulk/Doctor Doom/S. Stella victories only) On-Screen Appearance Hair is shown, then Rapunzel reveals herself saying "Woo-hoo! Best. Day. Ever!". Special Quotes *Mother says when I was a baby, people who tried to cut it... They wanted to take it for themselves. (When fighting Reshiram, Kirby, Jingles, or Magolor) *And you were wrong about ME! And I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN! (When fighting Zekrom, Hulk, S. Stella, or Doctor Doom) *My my, you're so strong and hansome! You're blonde too! (When fighting Cobra) *Time to go back to bed, old man. (When fighting Huang Zhong) *Master Wei Yan, let's stop wearing false looks. (When fighting Wei Yan) *Jiang Wei, I'd love to take you in my wing. (When fighting Jiang Wei) *A long hair versus a long beard. Nothing better to afford. (When fighting Guan Yu) *I think Xiliang should be a nice home than Xuchang. (When fighting Pang De) *It'll be the biggest fight yet! The girl who was once taken from her family against the oldest Tiger of Kai! (When fighting Shingen) *Let's see who can think of a better plan! (When fighting Lu Su) *I don't want to go down that path! (When fighting Shin) *Let's find out... (When fighting Nina) *Could you show me the definition of righteousness. (When fighting Kanetsugu) *If your brother's a demon, Oichi, I'd love to care for you! (When fighting Oichi) *When I was young, I was taken my Mother Gothel to a tower. She tried to raise me as her own child but I wanted my life as a princess back. (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Many characters have a special quote to be said against Reshiram and Zekrom, but Rapunzel is among of few characters to have two separate quotes when fighting against them; in Rapunzel's case, she says "Mother says when I was a baby, people who tried to cut it... They wanted to take it for themselves." when against Reshiram, and she says "And you were wrong about ME! And I WILL NEVER LET YOU USE MY HAIR AGAIN!" when against Zekrom. *Rapunzel is the only character in all of the Super Smash Bros. Tourney series to NOT use the usual Hyper Smash SFX, which is the SFX used when activating a Super Combo in Street Fighter IV, when activating her Hyper Smash. Instead, the Level 1 Hyper Combo SFX from Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds is used when she does her Hyper Smash. She DOES use the usual Final Smash SFX in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, which is the SFX used when activating an Ultra Combo in Street Fighter IV, when activating her Final Smash. *Rapunzel is among the few characters in both Super Smash Bros. Tourney series games to be an unlockable character in the first game but a starter in the second. *The default rival of Rapunzel in both games is Cobra. The second rival of Rapunzel in the second game is Prototype Jack. Category:Tangled characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney